Back in the Day
by micchi sakura
Summary: Quartering Act:announced by Parliament!-the colonial newspaper read. Just then a knock came at our door. As the servant opened it, a tall handsome young man walked in. I gulped. I had met him before, long ago. And now he was a redcoat. Won't father be mad
1. Another sunny dry day

AN: k. well, srry about the sliiiight delay in posting times....yeah. we said that we would update/post this last week, buuuut, ummm, well, we kinda....couldn't decide on the name of the ship...embarressing and useless, yeah i know. hehe srry dear readers.

ANYWAY. HERE IT IS. BACK IN THE DAAAAYYYY!!!!

read on and tell us what you think. plz.

* * *

Back in the Day prologue/chapter 1. :)

Edward Cullen, age: 9, Date: 6/15/1759

The sun was shining high overhead. GROOOAAAN. Another shiny, sunny day on this godforsaken piece of timber that sailors call a ship. Why in the world did I actually want to sneak over to North America, again?? Oh yeah, because I felt like I needed to be patriotic, and do something for my country. I am so stupid. Why didn't I just stay with Mom and Dad at home, instead of sneaking away at night??? That's riiiiiiiiight--I'm stupid.

siiigh. Well, at least today was the second to last day, the last day if we got lucky. I perked up at that thought. Last night, my brothers Emmett and Jasper had come into the tiny cabin I had found, (and stayed for most of the 60 something days trip), and told me, along with giving me some leftovers from dinner that were all that I had to eat, that this journey would be drawing to a close, very, very soon, and that tomorrow (today) might just be the last day, the day we would catch sight of this new land, North America.

I can't wait to see this new land, along with all the battles that I should be viewing. I'm nine. Do I really care? Just over a month ago, I had persuaded Jasper and Emmett to sneak me out, and take me with them to battles, since Mom and Dad wouldn't let me go. But HA! Here I am, nearly standing on American land, and where are they??? Back home in England, nice and safe and cozy and comfortable.

I personally think that this kind of life is sooooo much better. With the (wince) sun overhead, the wind blowing, and waves lapping at the ship, the Seagull,-I sighed dejectedly. It was no use pretending that I could only sneak out of this stuffy cabin at night(or day) to see the stars, or the sun. There were too many guards. This ship was transporting British soldiers, but still, did soldiers need that much guarding?? Jeez.

One day, I would be wearing a red coat, standing besides my brothers at the front line of a way, engaged in mortal combat. Heck, I might even be a great General one day. Yeah, right. sure. When the commander, James Wolfe, _my uncle,_ didn't even know that I had sneaked on here. If he did, he would make me take the first ship home, once we docked in Boston.

I'm never going to let go of my dream of joining the army, though. One day, I _will _fight alongside my brothers, and I _will_ become a great Captain, maybe even Colonel. One day.

As for right now, I was still stuck in this tiny, stuffy room, feeding on wishes and hopes and dreams, instead of real food. siiiiiigh.

Just then, a voice (though it was scratchy and low and had a weird accent to it) said something that made it sound like music to my ears.

"Laaaaaaand Hoooooo!!!" Just then, a thought occurred to me, as the watchman standing in the crow's nest announced that land was sighted.

As everyone else (all the soldiers on board) shouted in excitement, and ran around, preparing to dock, I was breaking out in a terrible sweat.

Because, _how in the world was I going to get off the ship???_

Sorry Mother. Sorry Father. Sorry if I get shot when I'm trying to sneak off the ship. Sorry if they think that I'm a regular little rat trying to sneak to another life. If I am killed, will you send my regards to dear uncle King George III????

* * *

an: well. wasn't that fun. hee. kind ol' King George III IS EDWARD'S UNCLE??!!! haha, yeah. k. we'll explain it allll in answers to **reviews**. hinthint.

sooo, tell us what you think in a review, or we really won't feel like continuing..... :(

signed, micchi and sakuraaaaaa


	2. Time to get off the ship

**AN:** Hey guys! This is **Micchi** and I'm sorry that I haven't updated this. hehehe. Sakura did the previous chapter and she went on a short trip. I was being dragged out of the comfort of my house by my parents so I haven't had the time to write the entire chapter. But I finally finished!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. There we go. Short and sweet.

Here's the chapter

date: 6/16/1759 edward's age, still the same, nine.

**EPOV**

I wanted to dash out of the room I was in and magically get back to where my parents were.

I was panicking since I never planned this far into the trip. All I knew was that the ship would drop off all of the soldiers and then wait for a day and leave to go back and get more soldiers. I only had a day to escape unseen because if I was seen I would be forced to go back to Britain.

I didn't know what to do and suddenly Emmet and Jasper ran into the room with a huge chest dragged behind them.

"Edward, we need you to get into this chest with rifles in it so we can get you off the ship in one piece," Jasper said.

"The captain said that any stowaways that were found would be hanged immediately," Emmet stated.

With that sentence I froze and then I nodded. They opened the chest and lifted out all of the rifles so I could get in. I stepped in carefully and I realized that I fit in perfectly. Emmet and Jasper piled the rifles on top of me and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I felt the ship reach the harbor and I could hear the bustling of people. They were as eager as I was to get off of this ship. We spent many months on it and I don't think that anyone else could stand it.

Emmet and Jasper lifted up the chest and Jasper whispered, "Just stay still Edward."

I did as I was told and soon enough I couldn't feel the ship rocking under me anymore. We were finally off of that horrid ship. At the moment I felt claustrophobic and finally Emmet and Jasper stopped walking. I heard a creak and then I was set down on the floor. Emmet opened the lid to the chest and lifted all of the rifles off of me.

Relief flooded over me and I got out of the chest and took a deep breath. It felt good to be out in the open again.

Jasper interrupted my thoughts when he said, "You'll have to sleep in the closet over there Edward. Emmet and I are supposed to be the only ones sleeping in this room so just in case someone enters the room, you'll need to stay in there for the time being. Sorry."

"No. It's quite alright Jasper. I'm glad that I got away from Britain. I'll do anything to stay here." After I said that I grinned.

Emmet smiled and ruffled my hair. Then he said, "There's that crooked smile of yours!"

I didn't know why I deserved such caring brothers. They literally were always there for me.

Suddenly drums started to play and Emmet and Jasper stood up straight.

Jasper looked at me and said, "We have to go now Edward. We're going to train and get ourselves organized. You just stay here. Okay?"

I nodded and they both smiled at me. Then they turned towards the door to leave.

After they left I went into the closet that they said I would have to sleep and found a small cot on the floor. I mentally thanked Emmet and Jasper for preparing everything so well. I lay down and thought about the events that had happened.

I recalled the event of my parents and me arguing over me wanting to go to America. They thought that I was too young to go to war and they didn't want me to leave them so soon. They were right that I was too young but I knew that I needed to help the people in Britain. I wanted my life to be of some use and sitting at home was getting me nowhere.

Of course, I felt very bad that I left my parents worrying over me but I knew that they could do nothing of it. They could not report me missing for the fear that I might be hanged since I was stowaway. They could not send a letter telling me to come back because I had risked everything to come here and they knew that the chances of me coming back were slim.

My mind wandered a bit more until I heard the door creak open yet again.

I heard Emmet's voice call out, "Edward, you can come out now."

I came out and found my brothers with some food in their arms. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw it. It was only bread, some fruit and water but that was enough for me. I knew that I was not going to get much more than that until I came of age to become a soldier.

They gave me the food and I slowly munched on it hoping to make it last. While I was eating they told me what they were doing and then Jasper and Emmet started to argue over something unimportant.

I started to laugh as Emmet tackled Jasper and knocked him off of his feet. They started to wrestle each other and occasionally shouted, "TAKE THAT BACK!" and, "BRING IT ON, BROTHER!"  
At the moment I didn't see how this could get any better.

But boy, was I wrong. Things could get a lot worse here.

Much, much worse.

**Micchi:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!!!**

I'm really sorry that I didn't post that sooner! I'm also sorry that this chapter was pretty short but I wanted to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I'm pretty sure that Sakura is writing the next chapter and that should be out soon. Probably next week or so. So look forward to the next chapter and also….

**Please review!!**

Reviews make us want to write more!

So Review please!


	3. Journey to Quebec

**Micchi:** As Sakura said b4…, we are going to update every Thursday.

This wasn't finished at the moment but this is what we have so far…

**Disclaimer**: We do not own twilight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EPOV**

3 months have passed since we arrived in Boston. I was found about 2 weeks after I settled in. At first, they wanted to kick me out and even hang me!!!

Of course, my brothers convinced them all otherwise. I was now the water boy. During battle, I had to help bring water when needed. Of course there was another water boy; I was just the backup in case something happened to him.

General Wolfe, our uncle, requested half of the soldiers in Boston to come to New France and meet a few miles off of the Plains of Abraham.

We had all been traveling for roughly two months and were running low on supplies.

Then, we spotted a camp nearby.

There was a flag on the top of one…… It was……. Our flag. The British flag.

**JPOV**

When we reached our Uncle Wolfe's camp, a soldier came up to us and brought us 30 soldiers to Wolfe's tent. The other soldiers from Philadelphia had arrived several hours before we had.

All together with Wolfe's army, we had about 4000 men.

When we entered Wolfe's tent he started to speak, "You have all gathered here so that in a day's time, we will be able to capture the fort of Quebec.

On the night of September 17, 1759, we will climb the cliff and reach Quebec and their forces."

I could feel the tense atmosphere around us. Some here were new and had close to no training.

Uncle Wolfe told us to sleep in the tent of our choice though it would be crowded.

My brothers and I stayed in the tent with our uncle and caught up on some things.

The next day had passed by quickly and now we waited to board the small boats. The sky was dark and we had to use lanterns in order to cross the river. It was about a half an hour later when the boat I was in reached shore. The men I was with waited for the other men to come.

When everyone arrived, we started to climb the cliff. It was steep but we managed somehow. Only two people had injured themselves badly on the way up but they went on anyways. When we reached the top, there were two guards there. They were about to yell for everybody to wake up but Emmet charged at the two of them and knocked them out with his fists. Tomorrow, whenever they awoke, they would have some nasty bruises.

After the guards were dealt with, General Wolfe led us to the entrance of the fort and we surrounded it. Emmet and I forced Edward to stay hidden in the trees until the battle was over.

As soon as we surrounded the camp, we waited as the sun arose, waking the French from their deep slumber. When they awoke, they wouldn't know what had hit them.

Montcalm opened his windows and was utterly shocked to see us out there waiting for him.

He readied himself.

This was war.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: Micchi:** Yea…

Sorry that it's really short!!!! The next chapter will be posted **tomorrow**!!! On **Friday**. I hope….Or else Sakura will beat me to a bloody pulp.

Also, the next chapter of Take me if you dare has come out! Please read it!!!

Until next time!

**-Micchi**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AN READ!

**URGENT MESSAGE: ****I am sorry to say this but Sakura has just transferred to a Dance Academy Boarding School place. She will not have time to write and update her stories for well.....a long time. I do not know when she will be able to update Take Me if You Dare and Everything Or Nothing but Sakura wants you to know that she loves you guys and she wants to say thank you to all of her readers and reviewers. She cries every night there and all of her friends including myself cried for her at school. It was an unexpected mood but she hopes to return to writing sometime. She would like to say sorry about this but please support her on her decision to transfer schools. She is a great friend and I am sorry that she had to leave. So again, she will not be updating anytime soon. But she has not forgotten about you guys. She might update if she has a prestigious break in NY. just so you know, she and I lived in IL. Thank you for reading this is you did.**

**I may not update for a while as well since we have our state wide tests starting tomorrow.**

**I will try but an update will be very unlikely.**

**Sakura is sorry as am I but please keep on reading our fanfics and any new chapters that may be updated. You never know, Sakura could surprise you. She always does.**

**WE ARE SORRY!!!!!!**

**~Micchi (in the flesh) and Sakura (only in spirit)~**


End file.
